


A Romione Story: Virgin

by krazycoocoo



Series: Harry Potter and the World of Ships [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazycoocoo/pseuds/krazycoocoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione, 17 years of age, and still a virgin. With the Battle of Hogwarts nearing, and her impending doom falling upon her, there's only one thought on her mind. "I don't want to die a virgin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Romione Story: Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: set in their sixth year, before Dumbledore died, not the holidays.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING.

**A   R O M I O N E   S T O R Y ;~; V I R G I N**

**. h e r m i o n e   g r a n g e r .**

 

 **With the Battle of Hogwarts looming over everything like a shadow, Hermione woke with a feeling of panic.** The feeling of panic threading its way through her was not due to the subject of her death. Death was no longer a scary subject. Hermione's choice of friends, and boyfriends, made sure of that. No - the panic was not due to her impending doom. Hermione understood that when Lord Voldemort did show up at the gates to Hogwarts, she would have to fight. And fight she would; fight for those she loved, and for those she lived for.

 

                 Hermione planned to make use of the little time she had before her possible death. With that thought running through her mind, Hermione donned her school robes and made her way to the Prefect bathroom. As she removed her upper layers, she remembered with humour Cedric Diggory's words of advice to Harry in their fourth year. 'The Prefect bathroom is a good place to take a bath.' Hermione remembered clearly how stupid she thought he was to give that piece of advice to Harry.

 

                 She regretted thinking so badly of Cedric now. Especially when his death began Voldemort's return. She remembered Cedric as she watched the bubbles fill up the large bathtub and hoped desperately that Moaning Myrtle wasn't going to bother her. After all, it was _Harry_ she fancied, not _Hermione._ Hermione lowered herself into the warm water, squeezing her eyes shut and letting herself get used to the water.

 

                 When she was done with her bath, Hermione pulled her robes over her head, and with one purpose at the forefront of her mind, she walked down the relatively empty corridors. She was going to the library. When Hermione got to the library, a fond, loving smile decorating her pretty features when she saw Ron sleeping with his face in a book. "Wake up." She whispered in his ear, shaking him. "Come on, Ron, get up."

 

                 Hermione's boyfriend woke with a fairly unattractive snort, but Hermione, with her kind, kind soul let the ugly sound slip. "'Mione?" Ron Weasley grumbled. "What -"  _yawn_ "- time is it?"

 

                 Hermione had a glint in her beautiful brown eyes - Ron's words, not hers - and while her boyfriend tried his hardest to figure out just why that look was in her eyes Hermione stealthily cast a _Muffliato_. "Ron." Hermione purred, a seductive smirk slipping onto her face. "Ron, I just had this thought, this morning." Hermione stopped speaking to kiss Ron's jaw, on which light stubble was beginning to grow. She licked a path up his neck and listened, with a feeling of smugness, to him moan.

 

                 He wriggled. "'Mione." He grumbled, his voice husky. "What are you doing?"

 

                 "Well, I was thinking." She nipped his earlobe delicately. "The Battle of Hogwarts is coming close, and quick, right?" Hermione leaned over and straddled Ron's waist, feeling his very defined manhood pressing against her private parts. "And I -" _kiss_ "don't" _kiss_ "want" _kiss_ "to" _kiss_ "die" _kiss_ "a" _kiss_ "virgin."

 

                 "What? 'Mione, you're not going to di - hmmm." Ron's protest died in his throat as his beautiful girlfriend began to grind herself up against him.

 

                 "Any protests?" Hermione batted her eyelashes at him.

 

                 "Nope." He mumbled, gripping her hips and leaning in to kiss her neck. "Just saying, you're not going to -"

 

                 "Stop speaking, Ron." Hermione commanded lacing her fingers into his head of shocking red hair. "Just _do_. I want this."

 

                 "Are you sure?" Ron mumbled against her smooth skin. "Because if you're not, we don't have to."

 

                 "Which part of 'I don't want to die a virgin' did you not understand?" Hermione moaned, shifting her hips a little, and wriggling closer. "I'm sure, Ron. Just - hurry up, will you?" Ron chuckled hoarsely. She was beginning to sound like a Weasley.

 

                 "Can do, 'Mione." He mumbled. "Don't you want to go somewhere more private?"

 

                 Hermione rolled her eyes, squeezing them shut when she felt Ron's lips near her heaving chest. "Well," she began, trying to form a coherent sentence. "Do you?"

 

                 "No." Ron agreed. "But, you're sure?"

 

                 " _I don't want to die a virgin_." And that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay or nay? Please leave kudos! Constructive feedback as well! This is the second story of my series "Harry Potter and the World of Ships", and the stories in the series will be little things while I'm working on the next chapter of "Poisonous Emotions".  
> > krazycoocoo


End file.
